Love is what makes live worth living
by Once upon a kiss
Summary: Could what starts as a friendship be more? Fratie
1. Prankers reunion

When you are a wizard life cannot always be easy, there was never any exception for me. I was expelled from my grade school on the last day and told I couldn't attend middle school at Mecksworth the next year. My mother had to pretend to be upset that I couldn't attend and then come up with a fake boarding school for me to attend. Of course when we were leaving for Hogwarts on Hogwarts Express my mother yelled at me about not causing trouble and I look at her and said 'Why would I do that? Innocent Katie Bell?' I got on the train before she could slap me.

That's not what this story is about though. This story is about two of Hogwarts worst best prankers ever falling for each other.

It started about five minutes before we were to be sorted. I was standing and talking to my new friend Leann while McGonagall yelled at us to shut up, or excuse me be quite, so at this point I was yelling just to annoy her. Of course it was right at the moment I was starting to scream even louder that the frozen (and I mean _frozen frozen_) lake water sopped me to the bone. So now I was wet, freezing and smelly, and McGonagall was just looking for the culprit while I froze my butt off. After about ten seconds though the bucket itself fell and hit one of the jerky kids in the head knocking him flat out on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at that, so there I was standing in my lake water puddle laughing like a maniac and McGonagall was now convinced that Peeves was in charge of this mess.

Pretty soon she'd sent the unconscious kid, two kids to carry him, and me to Madame Pomfrey. She hadn't sent us before I caught a glimpse of the culprit, or at least his eyes, which I fell in love with at first sight. He was hidden in the rafters and his brown eyes just barley caught the candlelight. I fell in love with those slightly illuminated eyes the second I saw them.

Anyway if it matters I was sorted into Gryffindor. Thing stayed pretty normal for about the next six days but then Adrian Pucey started to annoy me in transfiguration so I started to throw wads of paper at his head. To my pleasure they stuck in his hair. Unfortunately McGonagall caught me and told me to please stay after class. By the time I left I was rather annoyed because I was running twenty minutes late for lunch.

As I headed for the common room to drop of my books I saw a redheaded blur running around the halls. I ignored it and picked up my pace heading towards the common room. I had been lost in a trace when I felt someone rather solid bump into me. Of course I managed to get knocked over sending papers and books flying everywhere. I was so happy I had put my ink in my bag before I left the class because other wise it would have been shattered right now. The other person stood up, dusted himself off, and offered me a hand. I took it and got up and that was when I first saw his face.

"Sorry 'bout that," the strange boy said. He bent down, picked up my books and papers and handed them to me. "Name's Fred by the way. Fred Weasley."

I extended a hand. " Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir Fred. The name is Katie Bell."

"May I ask why I am so honored to be bestowed with the pleasure of your company this lovely afternoon, Miss Bell?" He questioned.

"Well I believe that would be because I got in a bit of trouble for pegging another student in the back of the with paper balls. It caused no permanent damage so why McGonagall was so upset I'm not sure." I state.

He smiles," I always like to meet a fellow trouble maker."

"I prefer the term prankster," I smirk.

He laughs which is truly a beautiful noise. "Glad to hear it love," he responds.

We joke our way back to the portrait where he proceeds to lead me through and introduce me to his twin brother, George."

We put our books down and head to the Great Hall and along the way I can't help but think, '_This is the start of a beautiful friendship.'_ Possibly it was more though I had no realization of this at the time.


	2. Pure bliss

I sat my self down in the bleachers next to Fred and George. Angela and Alicia gave me encouraging smiles. Leo coughed into the back oh his hand and Angela and Alicia swiveled their heads around and glared at him. He shrugged and gave them that look that said 'What I'm nervous too.' Angela slapped him.

After a few minutes of sitting there Oliver announced that the team list would put up tomorrow. The five of us left and headed up to dinner.

" I don't think Wood is going to let any of the seekers who tried out on the team. He is so strike. He said he wanted the perfect player and we all know that doesn't exist but he doesn't care and we're going to lose again this year because of his stubbornness. I can't believe him sometimes, I mean honestly…" We all knew to well to just tune out Angela when she was ranting so that's what we did.

After stuffing our stomachs full at dinner we went up to the common room to do homework. I plopped myself down in my favorite armchair and kicked my feet up. In a moment Fred and George sat down on either side of me and simply stared.

"Not now. I'm trying to do my homework you two. Go bug Angela, I'm sure she'll be more than glad to talk to you about quidditch." I said to them.

"We want to talk about pranking," George said.

I ignore them. The two talk next to me trying to tempt me into the conversation but ultimately fail. At twelve people begin stifling yawns and trudging up stairs. I put my textbook down and turn to the twins. Then I begin to tell them the ingenious plan that I had been concealing all summer.

" So basically we'll be breaking into Snape's room, putting potions in his drink, and his hair will be pink the next day?" Fred asked. I nodded in response.

"It will be risky, but we like risky. If we get caught we have to split up immediately, risk being caught, and given detention for the rest of our lives but either way it will be worth it." I summed up.

"Where do I sign up?' Fred and George asked at the same time.

* * *

Two months later and four nights before Halloween we went into action. The potion had been done for a month and we were just waiting for the right opportunity. We had successfully poured the potion in Snape's drink and were leaving his room when we ran into that blasted cat Mrs. Norris. The darn thing scampered of to tell Filch automatically and we knew we had to run. We split up in about six seconds flat and scampered down three different ways. As I ran I was almost positive I saw _that_ cat again. I took a turn and though I knew most of the castle like the back of my hand I seemed to have stumbled on the one hallway I didn't know. Of course, the one hallway in the whole school that I don't know is the one I get stuck in. So now I was wandering the hall looking for a landmark but alas there were none.

I continued walking but this was not getting any easier or anymore familiar. Of course I bumped into something, again! Guess what happened this time? You guessed correctly. I got knocked clean off my feet and hit the floor with a thud. On the bright side I heard the other person hit the floor too. Sort of déjà don't you think? The answer is yes so don't even bother.

The person got up and dusted them self off. Then offered a hand to me. I took it and pushed up off the ground. Before I could see who it was though a familiar voice asked, "You alright love?"

"Fred, oh thank goodness!" I screamed and threw myself at him. I gave my best friend a huge hug and then let go. " I thought I was going to die in this hallway, all alone too." I said. He laughed.

"What? Leave you alone! Of course we'd find you! We need you, for your brilliant ideas." He said all too dramatically. He took my hand in his which I barely noticed considering we held hands all the time being best friends but then his fingers intertwined with mine. Don't you dare think I'm complaining though. "We need to talk or technically I need to talk. Can you hear me out?"

I nodded. "You can tell me anything. We're best friends."

He gave me a nervous smile and started talking, "I didn't want to tell you at first. For a lot of different reason, one is that I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was scared of rejection, what the others would think, and if it were the right decision. I figure out after a while it was the right decision, I didn't care what the others thought, rejection was a risk worth taking, and friendship was not quite as important as this. Don't take me wrong, I think our friendship is the best thing that ever happened to me but I think this would be even better. I worked up the nerve to tell you but whenever we're alone we're interrupted and I don't get the chance to tell you. Here's the deal, I'll tell you if you don't feel the same tell me and we can forget this ever happened, and it kills me to think that I'm risking our friendship for this but it really matters to me."

"Go on," I said, smiling encouragingly.

"Here goes. I like you. I mean _really _like you. You're my best friend, an amazing quidditch player, the genius behind all our plans, part of them most of the time, the funniest girl I know, and the prettiest. You are everything I could ever dream of. I mean you can make me laugh harder than George can. Nobody else can. Your smart, funny, popular, nice, and my best friend."

We had kept walking while he said this. I absorbed all of this and realized I loved him. Better start safe, "I like you too, Fred," I murmured.

He stopped dead in his tracks, yanking me backwards because he was still holding my hand. "What?" he asked.

"I like you too, Fred," I said.

Without any warning I was pinned to the wall his arms around my waist, his mouth covering mine. It was pure bliss. Pure bliss, I tell you. I realized then and there with his arm wrapped around my waist, his fingers combing the bottom of my hair, our lips moving in perfect sync; I loved him and always had and always would.


	3. Hand in hand

Fred and I walked hand in hand back to the common room. We stopped right around the corner from the door.

" I don't think we should tell George, yet. He wouldn't handle it well," Fred said. I agreed and soon we were back through the portrait hole and in the common room. The moment we stepped in, George was on us, freaking out. " Oh my gosh! You're alive! Thank goodness! I thought you were dead. It's one o'clock in the morning. What took you so long to get back? Did Filch catch you? Well I guess not because then you wouldn't be here but normally it only takes fifteen minutes to get back at the very most and it took you thirty minutes. Explain yourselves now because you scared me half to death…"It was obvious he would have kept rambling on like that if Fred hadn't interrupted him.

" George, I got back and neither you or Katie were back yet. I waited for about ten minutes before I left. You know the castle like the back of your hand but there are a couple of turn-about that I was pretty not even Katie knew about. So I went looking for her. Of course you had the Marauders map, so it took longer than I thought it would. I finally found her in intersection 5:6. We came back right away." Fred told him.

George looked at him. "It was your turn with the map. I gave it to you this morning."

I realized this was going to lead to a fight so I said goodnight and went to bed. Leann asked me where I had been and then told me never mind she didn't want to know. I thought that was probably best. At maybe three I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again. So I wrapped up in my bathrobe and went downstairs. Normally I sat in an armchair close to the fire but tonight I sat on the couch for whatever reason. Not to long later a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Miss me?" a voice questioned. Then he let his fingers slip off my face. He gently took a seat next to me, and asked, "Couldn't sleep?" I nodded. " Me neither. I woke up and realized if I didn't see you again tonight I wasn't going to sleep again. I was fully prepared to take a broom to your room." He said. I laughed at that but new it was all to true. Both he and George had come flying into my room on brooms. Finally my roommates had told them they couldn't come up in between the hours of eleven and five-thirty. That meant if they were in a bad mood and wanted to harass me we would only have six and a half hours of sleep. It was admittedly better than one though.

I linked my fingers with his and leaned my head against his chest. I took deep breaths in through my nose, loving his prominent smell. Fred smelled like his room at the burrow. (I know what you're thinking; _you've been in his room, naughty girl._ You must remember that we are best friends and we prank together so we do hang out in the summer.) His room smelled like smoke from various experiments but not a bad smoke, sort of like firewood. It also smelled like peppermint, spearmint, and a bit of taffy. His shampoo mixed in as well, a honeysuckle type smell. It was wonderful. His head was rested on mine and his warm breath tickled down the back of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I could have stayed that way for the rest of the night but eventually I got tired. I realized that it probably wouldn't have been smart to fall asleep down here with hi just in case someone stumbled on us. I told him goodnight, he kissed me on the forehead, and we headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning Leann shook me awake, complaining about not wanting to miss breakfast. We headed to the great hall but I swear I almost fell asleep at least three times in the process. We got downstairs and sat down where I watched Fred's head loll and him fall asleep in his porridge. The highlight of the whole thing of course was when Snape walked out with hot pink hair completely oblivious to the fact that all of the snickers were directed at him.

I guess Flitwick finally got annoyed with how oblivious he was, "Sevrus, did you by chance look in a mirror this morning? Your hair is bright pink." Snape rather angrily got up and left the dinning hall cursing bitterly under his breath.


	4. Late nights and disheveled robes

The rest of the week was something like that. Every night Fred and I snuck down to see each other, be a bit sleepy, and then go at it again the next night. On the next Monday however things were a bit different. Fred and I came down as usual and meet on the couch. I was particularly tired and just lay down on his chest. He was warm, the rising and falling of his chest was steady, and his heartbeat was at a normal, rhythmic pace.

It was so soothing. His breath moved my hair back and forth, his arms tenderly wrapped around my waist, it seemed so serial that I was the one he was holding. It took all the stress of the day away, warmed my heart, and gave me hope for tomorrow to be held in his arms. I'm not going to lie though; it also made me a bit sleepy. He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. His gorgeous eyes on mine, he leaned in, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back for a minute and then pulled away again. I lay on his chest and breathed deeply. He gently rubbed circles on my back. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was really tired though and couldn't help but nod off at points.

"You seem tired. Do you want to go to bed?" Fred asked.

I glared at him. Then I lay my head down on his chest again and wrapped my arms around him. How could I want to go to sleep? I was really comfortable. His breathing got deeper and I began to nod off again. Soon I was asleep, though I would have preferred to sleep in my bed I ended up spending the night in a much better place on the couch.

I woke up to a gentle shaking. I turned groggily to look at Fred.

" Morning sunshine," he said. I jumped up, startled.

"We slept down here?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Fred said, "I don't see a problem with that."

"Everyone is going to wonder where we were last night. Nobody is supposed to know we're together. What are we going to tell them? We both fell asleep in the common room, then they'll know something's going on. What if someone was already awake and saw us down here?" I asked going completely nuts.

"You don't sleep in the same room as any of the girls but Leanne. Leanne doesn't sit with us. So you just say that you were in your room and I'll be the one who slept in the common room. No one has been down yet because it is only five in the morning. I woke you up so you could go to bed. I'll stay down here to make our story more believable." Fred assured me. He kissed me and sent me off to bed.

Still worried I headed to bed, not thinking I would get a wink of sleep. I was wrong to be blunt. I opened the curtains on my four-poster bed and climbed in, pushing the blankets back. Then I was out, like a light. I woke to Leanne looking at me kind of funnily.

"Someone came in a little late, didn't they?" She asked, "What time did you come in?"

"Late, I had a detention," I lied. Well, sort of lied, Fred, George, and I had had a late detention with Filch last night but that was not the real reason I had been late. No if I told them that, things would proceed down hill at an uncontrollable rate.

Best not to tell her. I got up and dressed into my robes, pulling my tie a bit too much so that I was momentarily suffocated before I yanked it loose. I stormed downstairs with sleep still in my eyes. Fred looked up groggily at my entering the common room. I walked over to the couch where he had been laying, and sat down next to him. He yawned at me.

"Thanks Fred," I said sarcastically. "It's time for breakfast now."

Fred propped himself up, then stood up, and grabbed my hand. He started dragging me towards the portrait hole when I stopped him. He looked at me as if I were insane, which to his defense I kind of am.

"Fred your robes are a mess," I complained. He smiled. "You think I care?" He asked. So that morning Fred and I held hands under the breakfast table, him in his disheveled robes and me half-asleep.


End file.
